


This Was Not Built To Last

by HighMermaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighMermaid/pseuds/HighMermaid
Summary: Contrary to belief Malia wasn’t as inept at interpreting social relationships as pretty much everyone around her thought.





	This Was Not Built To Last

**Author's Note:**

> welcome (back?) to my wrote this in an hour at work on my ipad and never have a beta reader level of not really a writer writing :3

Contrary to death belief Malia wasn’t as inept at interpreting social relationships as pretty much everyone around her thought. She also didn’t actually let every single thought come out of her mouth.

 

Point 1. She knew Stiles cared about her.

 

Point 2. She knew that he was in love with Lydia.

 

Point 3. She knew Lydia felt something back. If  the feeling didn’t have so much of a scent of confusion to it Malia would be 100% sure Lydia loved him.

 

Point 4. She knew if she knew that the other shifters knew as well.

 

Point 5. She knew they didn’t talk about it.

 

Of course when she met him they were both in Eichen and absolutely none of those points were were yet clear to her. And really, she and him weren’t exactly in the best place when they were in there. 

 

Malia adjusting to being not only a human but now having a teenager’s body, after all she had been nine the last time she was human.

 

And Stiles? He had be possessed, sure at the time he was still hanging onto a bit of control, and maybe that bit of teenage foolishness in the basement helped him grasp onto himself a little longer.

 

And then after he began to help her adjust to human life.

 

Later she would realize this wasn’t exactly healthy. She figured he had known that for a while, the problem with Stiles though, was that while he wasn’t dumb he was a complete idiot.

 

-

 

Point 1 she learned quickly. She wasn’t sure why he had come to care about her so quickly, maybe it was the vestiges of his desperation from his time in Eichen, where she had been the closest thing to a friend he had.

 

Points 2 through 5 came the first time she was in a room with the both of them and within about 30 seconds of each other.

 

It would be a lie to say she wasn’t a little jealous.

 

Being territorial came with her instincts after all.

 

Yet she didn’t feel the need to act because if she was interpreting point 5 correctly, neither of them were going to do anything about it. At least not any time soon, which meant it could fade.

 

They were subconsciously drawn to each other like magnets, anyone around them for more than 10 minutes could easily see it, and she honestly didn’t know if they were consciously fighting it or not. A balance kept by years of being unrequited on Stiles end and by not truly knowing her own feelings on Lydia’s.

 

Lydia had never been in love before. She hadn’t actually figured it out yet. That the level of affection she felt in her friendship with Stiles was beyond simple.

 

Lydia was somewhat jealous and she didn’t even know it, if Lydia was the type to mope about her feelings Malia probably would’ve called her pathetic for it. As it was however, Malia could deal. Even if it was over her boyfriend.

 

Then Lydia started whatever her thing with Parrish was, and suddenly the had to smell that same jealousy on Stiles. 

 

Just like Lydia he didn’t mope about it.

 

But if Malia had to pinpoint the time their relationship started slipping it was at that time. 

 

(Then again she knew that first time she was together in a room with them that this was never going to last, hadn’t she?)

 

(Malia wondered if two love triangles could intersect like some kind of angular venn diagram.)

 

-

 

Their relationship was already disintegrating by the time Lydia was trapped in Eichen. They didn’t really talk about it when it started to happen beyond Malia making and offhand comment about them both being terrible at this “whole damn relationship thing.”

 

It was funny wasn’t it? 

 

The girl who so often spoke her mind with abandon not saying a word about her failing relationship at a time it probably could have been salvaged.

 

So she finally did.

 

“I think I knew this whole thing wouldn’t last the first time I was in a room together with you two.”

 

Stiles to her surprise had nothing to say, but oh could she smell the guilt.

 

“Don’t feel guilty idiot. I’ll still be your friend.”

 

-

 

In the end, the only thing that actually pissed Malia off about the whole thing was that they had to all forget Stiles had ever existed for Lydia to get her shit together and admit she loved Stiles back.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so i watched the Teen Wolf and had Some Thoughts
> 
> one of them being issues with Malia and Stiles relationship, mostly the whole hooking up while they were not really in a mentally stable place (let alone the def didn’t have any protection) i get teenagers are dumb but it’s a tv show my dudes, you don’t have to write it in. i do think it was beneficial for him to have had a relationship pre actually having one with Lydia, but it being Malia really was kinda squicky
> 
> however that being said, i also kinda felt bad for Malia because she totally knew how Stiles and Lydia felt about each other and you can’t convince me otherwise.


End file.
